my version of blood promise
by nufrend
Summary: just what the title says! what i hope will happen in blood promise.
1. Chapter 1

**ok, so this is my first one, its not great but I figured why not? **

**disclaimer: sadly the charecters and everything that happens before it dosen't belong to me. (i wish!) it belongs to Richelle Mead!**

I thought it was bad when rumors about me were circulating, when Lissa was depressed, when I was trapped with strigoi, or even when mason died. But none of it even compared to how I felt now, I guess that's the thing… I don't really feel.

Just when we had figured out how to make things work Dimitri was captured and taken away from me forever. Now the only thing that matters at all is to make sure that he's killed, or his body is anyways. He's not really there anymore.

*****

He was here, how could that be! He looked at me, his red eyes gleaming. And he said "ah yes, you, Roza why don't you come with me, its really not as bad as it was made out to be. We could live our lives together… for forever."

I just stood there staring at him, I was frozen just like in my worst nightmares. I didn't think that I could do this anymore… maybe if I did join him, things would be better. I could live longer… and I could be with him too. That didn't seem so bad.

Dimitri held out his hand, and I slowly put my hand in his. It felt ice cold. Id been hoping that it would still feel warm to me, but it was silly, I now realized that.

Slowly his mouth came closer to my neck, his teeth sank into my skin, I screamed. And then I woke up.

I sat up in bed, panting and drenched in sweat. What if I really wasn't strong enough, what if I gave in. no! I had to stop thinking like that, this is something I have to do… for him.

I got out of bed and got dressed. I was at a cheap motel in Russia. Obviously looking for Dimitri. Adrian had been more than generous with the money he had given me, but I still felt bad about spending it. I had promised him that I would give him a chance, when I got back. But I knew that was a promise I would never be able to keep. He just wasn't right.

I walked out of the room, and into the cold night air. I was back on humans schedules. I had a higher chance of actually killing Dimitri in the sunlight than I did in the dark.

I stood there for hours, thinking about him. Did he come out just to think sometimes? What did he look like as a kid? What was he like now? Did he remember loving me, even as a strigoi? Did he suspect I might come after him? I was hoping to take him by surprise, but he understood me so well as a dhampir was it the same now?

I looked over, I knew there would be ghost, I wasn't near any wards. But I looked over, and I saw one figure that I wasn't expecting… it was _him_. As a ghost.

**sorry its kind of short hopefully they'll get longer!**

**So, please review, and be nice. I'll continue if anyone wants me too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**yay! i had no ideas reviews were so much fun! heres the next chapter!**

My eyes were probably about the size of golf balls! This couldn't happen! Dimitri was a strigoi, there was no way he could be here starring at me. With his brown eyes, this was most definitely the old Dimitri. I guess now that he had no soul he could be a ghost.

"N-n-no, this cant happen," I said while I backed away "th-this isn't real." I closed my eyes and shook my head violently, as if it could make him go away. I stood there for a few minutes trying to get by breathing under control.

Eventually I opened my eyes again. He was still standing there, staring at me with concern.

"You cant be here! you're… you're… yo…" a sob built in my chest, begging to escape. And I could speak no longer.

Slowly Dimitri walked towards me, hands up to show that he wouldn't hurt me. His hand extended towards me and he wrapped me in his arms, stroking my hair. Then the sob escaped. This was the hardest I had cried since he had been captured. And it didn't help that he was here… as a ghost… and touching me.

I loved being in his arms. But it also confused me, no ghost had ever touched me before. But I suppose I had killed at least ten more strigoi so my connection with ghost was just that strong. I could touch them now, and the worst part was I, liked it.

I don't know how but somehow we ended up inside, it was warmer and I could have my outburst a little more privately.

Eventually I regained control of myself. There were so many questions that I wanted to ask. My mind was a mess trying to decide which to ask first. Then I realized that he probably couldn't answer me… but he could touch , so maybe he could talk to.

I opened my mouth, so that I could ask some questions, when I was suddenly pulled into Lissas head.

She sat curled up in a ball, crying. And of course Christian was there trying to comfort her. Externally she probably looked out of control, and incapable of thought.

But mentally she was planning ways to get me back. She could come after me. She could have someone bring me back. She could send someone else to kill Dimitri. Lissa was more or less desperate to get me back. At this point she would have done anything to get me back. But she wanted to do it without hurting me too.

Then an idea she thought of as brilliant, started forming in her mind, but I couldn't tell what it was.

Then I was brought back to myself.

Dimitri's ghost standing there, patiently waiting for the vision to end. While obviously being concerned.

"Dimitri do you know where your strigoi-self is?"

"yes Roza, I do."

I gasped, "you can talk! I didn't think you could do that!"

Dimitri smiled slightly but then it was gone and replaced with utter seriousness. "You've killed so many strigoi, the connections really strong, its easy for me." he paused and then continued. "I know where I am, but, Roza you need to go back to the academy, I want you to do this but its not worth you getting hurt."

I could feel the tears starting to build up again. I needed his help with this, I couldn't do this alone.

"Please Dimitri! You know mw I'm not going to give up until I've succeeded! I need your help with this!" as I screamed a single tear ran down my cheek, but I didn't care. He knew that I wasn't going to give up, so why did he bother trying to stop me!

Dimitri reached out and wiped the tear off my face. " Roza please, I'll do anything to keep you safe, and there's no way that this could turn out well. I'm not like the other new strigoi, I'm much more powerful, and I could kill you without breaking a sweat! And I have no way to stop myself! Please, just go back to the Academy and stay there!" Dimitri let out an exasperated sigh.

" you could do this with anything else, any other strigoi," he said " but your feelings could get in the way! I cant stand by and let that happen!"

Suddenly I understood where he was coming from, he knew there was a chance I wouldn't win - not a big one, but a chance- and he couldn't stand it.

All of the sudden I wanted to kiss him so bad, there was no chance I could have ever resisted. He saw the change and helped me out.

He bent down and kissed me, for a moment it was if everything had gone back to normal. He wasn't a ghost, or a strigoi. And I felt as if it was one of those times we'd lost control back at the Academy.

Then he ended the kiss and I was brought back into reality.

"Dimitri will you please just tell me where you are, theirs a good chance it'll increase my chances of winning." I looked at him, pleading.

"oh really, how could this increase your chances of winning, I'm only speeding up fate if I tell you."

"Well… it'll…umm… oh! I got it, if you don't tell me, I'll be wasting all this energy trying to find you. And I'll probably stop practicing, making myself weaker and more vulnerable. But if you do tell me then maybe I'll have some time to train myself, making me more likely to win!"

He wouldn't be able to deny this… I hope. Reluctantly he opened his mouth. "I'm only six blocks over and two streets back" wow, he was closer than I thought. "in an old abandoned house, but please stay for a while and practice, or just go back!" he begged.

" thank you" I whispered suddenly I felt very weak, I knew I needed to do this. But I wasn't sure that I could go through with this.

Then I slipped into Lissas mind, and I soon realized what she was planning. She was coming here. She had talked with Adrian and they think they discovered a way to bring Dimitri back. They had traced where I was and=d they were coming here to help me.

This would put Lissa and Adrian in danger, they knew it but they didn't care. They would've done anything to get me back. But they'd be in more danger than they realized. They'd be around strigoi… and they'd probably die.

**so keep reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

"shit! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Roza whats wrong?" dimitri shook me slightly. I sighed, how was I going to fix this problem. They could bring Dimitri back, but they would be risking there own life, and they didn't even care. I wanted so badly to let them risk it all, just to save Dimitri. But I knew it wouldn't be right. Dimitri wouldn't want them to do this. And if any one found out that I let them do this I'd be in trouble anyways.

"Rose whats wrong!" this time Dimitri shouted. What do I tell him. I cant tell him that there risking his life to save him… well technically there doing to save me. He would try to stop them. But I couldn't lie to him either, he always knows when im lying.

Eventually I just decided to go with the truth… but leaving out a few details I couldn't tell him that they'd most likely die, that would probably only make things worse.

"Dimtri, Lissa and Adrian are coming here and they've found a way to save you." he just looked at me. It was one of thoses times where I knew he was trying to make sence of things in his head, his head was spinning.

"what do you mean they've found a way to save me?" he asked.

"well they thought about it and they realized that your technically dead so they might be able to heal you, like they can do with other things, like Lissa did with me."

I studied his face. But it gave away nothing. Great what am I supposed to do now! He's just standing there. Frozen. This was not good.

"Dimitri are you ok with that, because you better be. I get the feeling that there coming to save you weather you want it or not."

" you mean there really coming here, just to save me, so that you'll be saved?" I nodded, and he took a deep breath, thenb he started pacing.

"Dimitri! Answer me. Are we going to let them do this or are we going to try and stop them?"

Dimitri turned around and said "I think we have to try and stop them. I want to be alive, and with you more than anything else. But we cant let them do this. They'll get killed and then we'll be in even more trouble."

I knew that he was right. But I wanted so badly for him to be wrong. Then I wanted to cry. AGAIN. This was so not normal, great, another problem for me to deal with. Well this one will have to wait.

"Dimitri," I could feel the sob building up in the back of my throat. " I kind of want to… let them" my voice was quiet, and hesitant. Then I felt a tear escape. Crap, this is not good, I might have to deal with this problem sooner than expected. \

"Dimitri, I keep crying, I cant control myself very well, and I kinda want Lissa and Adrian to die. And I don't know whats wrong with me." I whined, and sobbed, and that just made me cry more. This was so very not right.

Dimitri wrapped me in his arms, and held me there as I cried for no reason. He was very patient with me, especially considering he had no idea why I was crying.

"Roza, whats wrong, you don't cry for no reason, theres something you're not telling me."

I couldn't say anything, both because I didn't have any answers, all of the sudden this was just to much for me handle. And because I started crying harder, which made it even more difficult to talk. I was definitely not going to be able to kill Dimitri this way.

Then I stood up and I nstarted to walk out, but Dimitri stopped me before ui could even get half-way there.

"Roza where are you going?" he was staring at me intently, and his face was as full as concern as ever.

"theres something I have to do, right now or it won't get done at all." I got the feeling he knew what I was talking about, that I was on my way to kill him. And I also got the feeling that he wasn't going to let me go right now. At least not after that last outburst.

" you cant go right now, I seriously sick."

Then I began to fell really sick, my stomach twisted like it did when there were strigoi around. Not good.

"Dimitri I think there are some str-" then I felt a sharp pang in the back of my neck. And I passed out.

Then I drifted in and out of consciousness for a while, I heard some fighting, and then I heard silence, then I felt someone carrying me somewhere else. The only problem was that I didn't know who it was, or where they were taking me.

Then I fully woke up, I was in the corner of a dark cave-like thing. I looked around me, and I saw a figure dressed in dark clothing leaning over me. Obviously attending me like they would in a hospital. The figure was wearing sunglasses, which was odd because I was having trouble seeing even with my dhampire vision. That made me belive that for some reason they didn't want anyone to see there eyes, or judging from the way they were dressed they didn't want anyone to see anything else of them. Probably from fear of being recognized, and they didn't want me to see there eyes.

Which means they were probably a strigoi that I used to know. I tried to open my mouth, but there was a piece of cloth being used as a gag in the way. They saw that I was awake and they untied the gag. But when I opened my mouth my throat was so dry that I still couldn't talk. The figure realized this too and brought me some water. I drowned the drink. And then I was finally able to talk.

"who are you, and can I go?" wow, I didn't really mean to say that, that was a little bit to much to the point for my liking, well in this case anyway usually I don't mind.

"my name is not important, im here to help you, and you need it badly. You cannot leave, at least not at this moment, you can leave in a few weeks when you're feeling better"

Dang, this was going to be a long few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**ok heres chapter 4!!! sorry this also took a little to long i've been a little sick, but pray that i speed up my writing!**

Chapter 4

It seems like I was there for years, but really it had only been a week. Nothing has really changed I was still hurt. They still wouldn't let me leave. I didn't know for sure who they were. But of course I had my suspicions, it was obviously someone I used to know, and that limited the options. They also wouldn't really let me hear there voice, it was always muffled or they were coughing or something whenever they talked. And they didn't really talk very much so it didn't really matter anyways.

I was most curious about why they were taking care of me, it was weird and I couldn't figure it out. Strigoi had no souls so they obviously didn't care who they hurt or if anyone survived. So why were they taking care of me? I had so many questions but none of them were really answered. At least not for a long while.

But it turns out that I was wrong, about two weeks after I woke up, at least I think it was, it's a little hard to keep track of time when you're hidden in a cave away from any other contact. But anyways it turns out that I never knew them, and they weren't a strigoi. When they finally -and accidentally- revealed themselves I discovered that it was a Russian girl named Nika. She was a dhampir and hid in the cave simply so that no one would find us. She said that if anyone had found us, they probably would have been a strigoi and anyone else would have taken me home. She knew why I was in Russia and she wanted to help me. When I asked her how she knew why I was here she avoided my question.

Nika was always vague about her home life, she would never talk about who she grew up with, where she grew up, her family, or anything. She just always left me wondering.

Eventually we became friends but I still didn't really know much about her, so I didn't really tell her much about me. I didn't even really say who I was here to kill, only that it was a strigoi I used to care about. But I think she knew who I was here to kill anyways. It made me anxious so one day I asked her.

"Nika do you know who I'm here to kill" I said "how did you know I was tracking down a strigoi anyways?"

There was a long pause as she carefully considered her answer, then she said "yes I know who you're here to kill… its" she took a deep breath and then continued "my brother Dimitri"

She was Dimitri's sister! He never actually mentioned them by name so I had no way of knowing. That would explain why she wore dark cloths and sunglasses at first. I now realized her eyes were exactly the same shade as Dimitri's and they shared other similar features to. How could I not have seen this before! It was so obvious! Now I felt really dumb.

What was I gonna say to her she was my kind of boyfriends sister, and I was on my way to kill him. Can anyone say awkward.

" I don know what to say Nika, I'm in love with your bother and on my way to kill him. How can you not be furious with me?"

" I know that he loved you to -he wouldn't stop talking about you, it would have been annoying if it wasn't so sweet- and I know that you're doing what he would want you to do. You knew him better than anybody." she didn't even hesitate to say it, and that made me feel a whole lot better.

I was there for two weeks before my health started to improve. Nika said that after four weeks I should be good enough to leave, and do what I wanted I should just be more careful. That made me wonder for the first time what had happened anyways I finally realized that I had no memory of what had happened. I didn't even know the reason why I was here.

"umm… Nika…" I took a deep breath before I continued. "what happened, how did I get hurt?" I was really losing my touch if I had to ask that.

"oh! I thought you knew. I just figured you didn't want to talk about it." she frowned as she thought about what had happened. "a strigoi snuck up on you… just a random strigoi off the street I think and when he realized that you were a dhampir he decided he needed to eliminate you

"I had been following him so I saw him sneak up on you and hit you're head, but I didn't have time to stop him, and you were distracted, it looked like you were talking to someone so you didn't hear him until the last minute and by that time you didn't have time to stop him from hurting you. You passed out but came back quickly… you looked around frantically… like you were looking for someone. that's when I took you here."

Well that made sense I didn't remember because I got hit in the head.

"but what happened to the strigoi that attacked me?" I asked.

"well I took care of him while you were unconscious."

Wow. She thought of everything. She would have been a really good guardian.

When she finally let me go after about a total of four weeks.

"You can do what you want now", Nika said, "I'll help you if you want me to."

"thank you, you can come… but you have to let me…" I considered my words carefully, " finish it."

"of course of that's what you want, if I was in you're position I would have said the exact same thing."

After that we took off to go find Dimitri. God I hope he's in the same place he was four weeks ago.

**REVIEW!!!!!! the more reviews i get the more inspired i am which means faster updates!!!! so review there fun!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**here's chapter 5!! i managed to get this one up a little bit faster!! yay!**

Chapter 5

It only took a few hours to get back to where I was attacked, we needed to find. So we figured we should start where he was last, to our knowledge anyways. Once we were there Nika looked at me and said "so where to now?"

I lead her six blocks over and then two blocks back. There were 3 houses. One of them looked like a bright cheerful house that had a family occupying it, obviously not where the strigoi were. It had open windows and I could hear children playing in the backyard.

The 2nd house was a possibility, there were windows but there were also curtains covering them. The occupant could have just wanted privacy, a possibility but it looked to nice for strigoi to live there, the lawn was mowed… and unless the neighbors were really heavy sleepers they would notice someone mowing the lawn in the middle of their night.

The third house was the most likely candidate for our strigoi, all the windows were very small with heavy curtains covering them, the house was old and rundown, obviously not really being taken care of. The neighbors probably thought that it was abandoned. Well it could actually be abandoned.

"so where do you want to start?" Nika asked me.

I pointed to the third house and she nodded in agreement. We got a little closer to the house and the we took out our stakes, just in case. It was daylight so we didn't have to worry about them until we got in the house but we didn't want to take any chances. I walked towards the front door while Nika went around the back. I felt the doorknob and it was unlocked. Another sign that there was no one here.

I opened the door and I peeked in, it was empty just as I thought but I didn't relax, just as I had about decided to go, that there was no one around. I got that feeling in my stomach… the one I get when strigoi are around.

I walked into the house and, but I saw no signs of any strigoi… or any one else for that matter, it looked as if it had been abandoned for years. But I knew there were strigoi around I still had that feeling. I heard I floor bard creak behind me.

I spun around in a defensive stance. I was about to attack when I realized that it was just Nika. "there's no one h-" I cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth. She got the message and shut up. Then somehow… I'm nit really sure how, I managed to tell her that there were strigoi around. Without actually talking of course.

Then we went off to investigate some more. Apparently strigoi can hide really well. Then I heard the door open… and I was pulled into Lissa's head. Great…just perfect timing I thought.

She was in a car, waiting for someone to tell her it was ok to come out. Adrian was with her, and they were coming to meet me!

That when I realized whoever opened the door was with her. They wanted me to find Dimitri so that they could heal him. But they didn't know that there were strigoi around, they were all in danger. Crap… this ones going to be hard to save her from.

Just as the person who opened the door came into sight, it was Stan, I felt _another_ person behind me when I turned around I was looking straight into a pair of bright red eyes… and they were on the face of the guy I loved.

This was the moment I had been waiting for, since I turned eighteen. Suddenly I felt uneasy about this whole thing again… until he started talking. This was not Dimitri at all… this was a soulless man in Dimtri's body, with Dimitri's memory.

"Well, hello there Rose. I suppose you've come to kill me right… release me fro this horrible life" I really didn't like how he said this, he may have been right, but he obviously didn't think that that life was so horrible.

I said nothing and he just continued on anyways carrying a conversation with a mute me. "you know Rose, this life isn't really bad. And you could be very useful to me…" at this point we were fighting. It was kind of like back when he was alive… we were to evenly matched… even now. This fight could take a while. "why don't you join me Roza. I really don't want to kill you."

"you bastard!" I finally responded to him I couldn't take it anymore… did this idiot really think that I would come here to kill him because of what he is and then give up and become just like him… he was kind of dumb as a strigoi.

He just closed his eyes and laughed. I took advantage of that and before he could open his eyes again I had gotten a good grip on my stake and had plunged it into his heart. He screamed, clutched his chest, fell to the ground… and eventually he stopped moving.

I had looked around to make sure there were no more strigoi… and there weren't he had been alone, plus I didn't have that feeling anymore.

Then it finally sank into me… what I had just done. I had just killed Dimitri, with no help… oh god… he was gone. I sank to my knees and buried my face on his cold, lifeless chest and I sobbed harder than I ever have before.

Then I felt someone trying to pull me back… I realized it was my mom. And Lissa and Adrian were there. They were walking over to where Dimitris body lay. They also looked like they were about to puke. Lissa sank to her knees and reached out towards Dimitri, and Adrian studied him and concentrated harder than I had ever seen him do before.

I prayed over and over again in my head that this would work, there was no possible way for me to live without Dimitri.

Through the bond I felt the magic start to flow through Lissa. I began to notice changes in Dimitri, some color returned to his face, he began to look… more alive. Oh my gosh!!! It was working! I would get Dimitri back. I didn't pay attention to anything else in those few seconds that it took for them to heal him.

Slowly Dimitri opened his eyes, and they were back to normal. I never thought I'd ever be glad to see a pair of simple eyes so much in my entire life! Then he sat up, he looked around the room, kind of confused.

Then his eyes landed on me, they were filled with so much love, and just plain Dimitriness that I did the only thing I could have. I ran over and I kissed him, at first he seemed shocked but slowly he got more and more into the kiss. I think something not too good would have happened if someone hadn't cleared there throat.

"umm… I can explain…" well how was I going to explain that to people especially to people like Stan that were in the room. I looked to Dimitri for help.

"Rose I told you we shouldn't do that." Dimitri said, then he whispered in my ear "at least not in front of them! No I have to pretend it was a bad thing!"

I sighed and took a step back, then I looked at all the curious gazes focused on me. Lissa and Adrian were obviously just pretending. (I seriously hope they never try to peruse a career in acting) my mother kind of looked like she just had her suspicions confirmed… and she probably just did. She saw my reaction when that strigoi bit him.

Nika just looked satisfied.

Eventually Dimitri noticed Nika and he also broke the awkward silence -you would think these people would be a little happier. They just got one of there best guardians back- "Nika… is that really you?" Dimitri said.

"why hello brother dearest." glad to see you noticed me so fast." wow. We had been there like 10 minutes before he noticed her.

"umm.. I was a little kind of occupied at the time. Just in case you didn't notice."

So they were some of those siblings that only love each other behind there backs. Well isn't that nice.

Then Alberta spoke (she had come along too.) "well we should probably go before any strigoi come back… and uh… we'll probably have a doctor look at you Dimitri…and possibly you to Rose."

And just like that after two months or so I was on my way back to the academy… and Dimitri was back with me.

**i had a lot of fun writing this chapter so i got it up really quick, at least for me. ok, so remember to REVIEW!!! or i will hunt you down!! lol! just kidding! **


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry, this took WAY to long, and its also really short, thanks for your patience though!!**

Chapter 6

We all got on the academy's private jet. They wouldn't let me sit next to Dimitri. But I did get to sit by

Lissa.

"Rose, never do that again! I was so worried. We didn't know where you were, you just disappeared. I was worried that you found him… or another strigoi, and they killed you or something" Lissa scolded me.

I just laughed. "Lissa I will never do that again… as long as no one I love is turned into a strigoi."

"No! I don't care who is turned strigoi… no more hunting them down! You're lucky you survived this time!"

I laughed again. "Lissa I honestly hope I never have to do that again. It was a living hell."

"Oh, Rose. I'm so sorry you had to go through that… even if it was by choice. But I guess I understand why you did it. Now. Rose I'm so sorry that I used compulsion on you and all that stuff." Lissa looked like she was about to start crying. She was truly upset.

Honestly I was still a little mad at Lissa, but I knew that she regretted it… that didn't make it okay. But I'll forgive her for it. "Its okay Lissa. I forgive you… so long as you never try it again."

She nodded and said "I wont… it doesn't really work very well on you anyways so its kind of pointless."

Well… I think that was good… would she do it again if it had worked on me? I dint even want to know. I just hope that I never have it go there. I just laughed (again) and we laid back and relaxed for the rest of the ride… kind of. I still wanted to go sit next to Dimitri but they wouldn't let me… I don't think they really trusted us alone together anymore.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!! IT GIVES ME MOTIVATION!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry this is so short. i'v been slacking. to many books to read... which is suprisingly rare.**

Chapter 7

This was not cool. They wouldn't leave me and Dimitri in the same room alone! We weren't planning on doing anything… kind of. Well not anything to bad anyways.

They tried to claim that they wanted both of us to temporarily have a guardian to make sure that we were healthy and stuff. But we all knew that they were lying.

"so uh… what's with you happened since… I was gone?" Dimitri asked a little later. We were almost alone. But Alberta was with us, sitting in a corner trying not to look like she was listening to us.

"well… um… I dropped out of the academy" I said… I couldn't think of anything else to say it would all either sound stupid, would upset him, or I couldn't say it with Alberta in the room.

Dimitri was clearly shocked by my response. "Why would you do that rose! What if they don't let you back in!"

"I'm sure they'll let me back in. and if they don't Lissa can always convince them." god, I sure hope that was true. Lissa could probably get me back in. but what would be the point there was only like one week until graduation, the chance that I could get my grades up high enough was so low that I didn't even want to bother trying.

"Are you sure? What about your grades?" he asked. It was like he read my mind. How did he do that?

"I'm sure I can do it. I just might have to stay up all night though."

I was even telling the truth too. I could get my grades up high enough by staying up all night. I probably wouldn't do it though. But he didn't need to know that.

"Will you actually do that though. I'm not dumb. You'd give up eventually."

Damn! How did he always do that. it was like he could read my mind. But only when I didn't want him to.

"I'm sure I'll figure something out." God I hope that's true.

**sorry for all the grammer mistakes... i really dont care about those much anymore. i'll try and get the next chapter up next week hopefully it will be a little longer than these last two! REVIEW! the chapters will be more likely to get longer if you do!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was walking back to my dorm -they gave me my old one back, and they let me back into the school, it was only a matter of getting my grades up enough - when I caught the scent of clove cigarettes and alcohol.

"how are you little dhamir?" Adrian asked me. Clearly he was drunk, what's new?

"Adrian. Go back to your dorm and talk to me when your not drunk." I said.

"Nice to see you to. I belive you made me a promise. didn't you, are you going to give me a chance? Or are you going to forget all about it now that _he's_ back?" my mouth dropped open. Did he seriously even have to wonder if I would give him a chance. Even if he was drunk. The whole reason I even made him that promise was so that I could go help another guy. And I didn't know that there was any way that Dimitri could have been brought back. He knew that.

"are you serious Adrian. I like you ONLY as a friend though… at least when your not this drunk. You're even worse than usual." Adrian just staggered off.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I wondered why he was so drunk, usually he wasn't _this drunk._

_I stood there for a second and then I just continued walking, as if that had never happened. Hopefully he wouldn't remember this in the morning. _

_When I reached my dorm, I discovered Lissa waiting there for me. I could feel through the bond that she was anxious and needed to talk to, she was trying to hide something from me, keep it as a surprise. _

"_Hey Liss." _

"_HiRoseIreallyneedtotalktoyou"! she spoke so fast it came out as one word and I could bearly understand her. _

"_Okay… Liss whats going on' I could feel through the bond that she was really nervous. "What are you so nervous about?" she was continuing to hide it from me. I was getting anxious._

"_Ummm… I don't know how to say this but…" and then she let it go, I could feel what she was trying to hide from me. _

_I gasped! Oh no! this was horrible! This couldn't be true! "Lissa are you sure?!!" I was near tears I felt so horrible. Lissa had recently, as in just a few minutes ago, discovered that she couldn't have children… ever. They knew that for a while but they just discovered why. When she had brough me back she had kind of passed on a lot of stuff to me, like some of her spirit, as well as her ability to have kids with anyone. Moroi could have kids with humans, dhapirs, and other moroi. And apparently so could I. _

"_Lissa that can't be true!" I looked for an excuse "you would have just given me your ability to have kids with dhampirs! Not , like, have kids at all!" okay, it was a crappy defence I'll admit that. _

"_I don't know Rose. I just know that that's what there all telling me, it dosent make ant sence to me either but… I think its true." _

"_Lissa…. No! I wont believe that!" I punched my bed. "I… I just feel responsible. I cant live knowing that I caused that… well okay I can live but I'll be unhappy." I tear slowly made its way down my face. _

"_Rose it's not your fault at all, I was the one that made you shadow kissed, it's kind of my own fault."_

"_Lissa it's not your fault and you know it." I settled for a compromise " it's neither of our faults, we didn't know that this would happen." then I thought of something… if it was possible for me to have kids with dhampirs… oh crap! _


	9. Chapter 9

**omg! im sooo sorry! its been like a onth since i've updated! well, here it is! finally!**

"crap! Ummm… Lissa that could be a major problem."

"what do you mean? Rose… did you and Dimitri…. You know what never mind I don't think I want to know."

Yeah… she probably dosent. "Well… ummm… yeah, I might need to go to the nurses office for a while…. Just to check." god! How can I manage to sound so calm, when really my whole body is shaking! This cant be happening I swear if im pregnant… oh god! What am I gonna do! "yeah… ummm… I should probably have Dimitri come with me too."

"oh god Rose! Im so sorry… I guess all we can do is hope."

"yeah… I guess." then I walked out of the room, the door closed behind me and I ran towards the bathroom… I needed to be alone to think for a minute. This cant happen, this isn't possible, this isn't right! After a while I was calm enough- but bearly, I had tear stains on my cheeks, I was out of breath, and I was shaking.

I walked out and headed towards Dimitris room, but guess who I ran into on the way there, who other than Adrian. I tried to sheild my face so that he woulnt see how… scared I was. But he saw it anyways.

"why, hello little dhampir- Rose! Whats wrong are you okay?"

"yeah im fine thanks for asking, gotta go now!" I hope that he dosent notice hoe much my voice is shaking.

"Rose! Whats wrong?… are you… scared or something?"

"No im fine. I just really need to go talk to Dimitri right noe okay so just leave me alone."

Then I walked away hoping that he would just let it go… no such luck. He followed me. I just ignored him and continued walking as he pestered me.

When I finally reached Dimitris room after what seemed like hours, even though it was only a minute or so, I discovered that he wasn't even there. Oh great now I have to walk around the school with Adrian following me around. How fun.

Then a few minutes later I just got sick of Adrian and I started yelling "God! Adrian! Its none of your damn business, this is private so just let it go!"

After that he left and then a few seconds later I found Dimtri… or he kind of founf me. I was sanding there quivering with anger… Adrian had pissed me off… A LOT!

"Rose… whats wrong?" his voice was smooth and gentel… it made me a little less angry.

"Sorry-Adrian pissed me off…. And Lissa discovered something a little… weird."

"What happened- what did she find out?"

And then everything just came tumbling out. I told him about what Lissa had told me and why it kind of made scence and why I was so mad at Adrian. Then Dimitri took me to the nurses office.

*a few minutes later*

We sat in the nurses office anxiously waiting for the results. Why wouldn't that damn nurse let me look for myself, its my futer.

"Dimiri… what will we do if it comes out… positive?"

"I don't know we'll just have ti wait and see… possibly."

Then… FINALLY the nurse came back. Rose you're extremely lucky, its nagative. By the way… is it Dimitri… who… you know."

"umm…" I looked to Dimitri for help."

"No, im just here to help Rose"

Then we left, and I collapsed into his arms. "oh thank god! What would we have done?"

"I don't know, and luckily I don't need to. Either way though graduation is only a couple of weeks away. So long as you can get your grades up high enough anyways."

And then my mother walked… and I think, judging from the expression on her face, that she had just talked to the nurse… and she wasn't very happy!

**soo... yeah obviosly i've been a little bust latelt the school year is FINALLY abnout to end and hopefully that means faster updates. sorry for all the grammer mistakes i was in a hurry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hi people!!! sry its been so long, i had it written, and then my computer decided to shut down and erase it all!!!! so im sooooo sry that its been so long, but its actually summer break now so i dont have to study for test or do homework!!!!! i can just focus on this a little more!!!**

My mother walked in, her face turned beat red, she held her breath, and walked away.

I looked at Dimitri. "Umm… I think that could be a problem."

"Yeah… I don't think she likes me very much any more" Dimitri stated.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. I might not be in trouble right now, but she has a lot of influence, and only god knows what she might do. Then I realized something.

"Hey, where's Nika anyways? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Well… she's been hanging out with Adrian for a while. I don't think you'll have to worry about him anymore." oh my god. Nika and Adrian, I probably wont have to worry about him anymore but… im gonna kick his ass if he leaves her as a blood whore.

When I didn't say anything Dimitri said it for me. "I am _so_ going to kick his ass if he hurts her."

Then ironically we ran into Adrian and Nika, and of course they were together.

"oh, we were just talking about you guys." I told them.

Nika glared at us, although mostley just Dimitri, though I don't know why. "Really," Nika said, "And you were saying what?"

"Umm… how… cute you guys are together." Nika's glare only deepened.

"Don't lie Rose, Dimitri never likes any guy I hang out with, even if were just friends." I snickered. So Dimitri is the over protective big brother type. Well I guess it makes sence .

Dimitri grabbed my arm and led me in the opposite direction. He looked back at Adrian and Nika, "We've gotta go… gaurdian stuff."

Nika laughed lightly, and sarcastically and said, "Of course, whatever." that whole time Adrian never said a word he just stared at Nika with these love sick puppy dog eyes, it was kind of weird, I'd never seen him like that before.

"Wow, Adrian really likes her…" my voice trailed off. And Dimitri just shook his head.

Then I was abruptly pulled into Lissa's head.

Her and Christian were in the church attic and, had been talking about… well, me.

"I just can't belive it." I, I mean Lissa said. "Were never going to be able to have kids, theres no way that I can carry on the Dragmoir line. After I die that's gonna be the end of it." Christian held her comfortingly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, we can adopt and they can carry on the line." he said.

"I guess," her nose was runny because she was crying so hard, it made her sound really nasily. "But it wont be the same they wont actually have any of the Dragmoir blood, plus theres all the difficulty of finding a moroi kid who doesn't have parents, from what I'v heard there pretty rare."

"I know, but I'm sure we can find someone, and maybe if we get lucky they'll even have a little ebit of the Dragmoir blood in them." Lissa knew that that was extremely unlikely, but even the tiniest bit of hope made her smile.

Then she heard a sharp clang, Christian slumped over, passed out and Lissa looked up to see… Victor Dashkov.

**please review!!!!! they make me happy!!!!!**


End file.
